


Canyon Moon

by rubymidas



Series: Fine Line except it's Larry [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson is a Little Shit, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Road Trips, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubymidas/pseuds/rubymidas
Summary: Harry convinces Louis to go on a road trip with him and his friends.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Fine Line except it's Larry [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591024
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Canyon Moon

Louis has been forced to listen for days to Harry’s ranting and raving over some canyon he and his friends are planning on road tripping to and then camping in

“You gotta see it to believe it, Lou,” Harry gushes from his position laying on top of Louis with his head resting on the smaller man’s chest, Louis sighs dreamily, “And I’m sure you and your hippie friends- will have a wonderful time’,” his voice gets louder towards the end when Harry digs his fingers into his sides, breaking off into laughs.

“Not nice,” Harry grumbles, resettling and laying his head back on Louis’ chest, listening to his now racing heartbeat.

Louis exhales deeply through his nose as he runs his hands through his lover’s curls, “I genuinely believe I won’t have fun, I’ll probably ruin the energy,” he mocks the time Mitch told Louis he ‘liked his energy’, and Harry snorts.

“They really do want to get to know you,” the curly-haired one insists, sitting up to straddle Louis, “and I want you to go, so that’s final,” he says with a serious face, breaking when Louis exasperatedly scoffs.

“Now let’s look at some pictures of the canyon,” Harry smiles brightly as he leans to the left to snatch his phone off his nightstand, ignoring Louis’ groan of disapproval.

He taps at the screen for a bit before his eyes light up and he’s flipping the phone toward Louis, who chuckles when the screen shows the photo Harry just took of him sprawled out on the bed.

“Look what I’d be missing out on for two weeks,” Harry whines, his shoulders sagging, “that’s too long to be gone from you.”

The blue-eyed man rolls his eyes fondly, “Show me some pictures, then,” he shrugs, “maybe I’ll change my mind.”

Harry’s frown flips to a broad grin and he falls to the bed beside Louis, both of them spending the rest of the morning looking at pictures.

Louis finally admits the canyon is gorgeous

~

A week later the couple is putting their bags into the trunk of Sarah’s van, which Harry got an earful about when she pulled up onto their driveway.

Louis standing with his arms crossed, glare flicking between the horrid hippie-van and his lovely hippie-boyfriend.

“There’s no way in hell I’m going to be seen in this,” he whisper-yells to Harry, gesturing to the vehicle.

“You’re right, we wouldn’t want to ruin your reputation,” Harry says offhandedly as he gets in the van, giggling when he hears Louis’ squawk from behind him. He turns around and holds a hand out to his smaller beau, who lightly smacks his hand and climbs over Harry to sit in the middle, Tyler on his right, who’s smiling to himself at the pair’s bickering.

When everything is set, Sarah begins driving and Louis immediately rests his head on Harry’s shoulder intending to sleep the entire drive as a way to avoid conversation, but can’t hold his tongue when Hozier starts blasting through the speakers.

“Ugh, I hear enough of this already, listen to something else for once,” he complains, and Harry laughs when his friends all gasp dramatically.

“You’re already on thin ice, Louis, watch your mouth,” Sarah hisses, and Louis laughs lightheartedly, “Alright, alright, fine,” he waves her off, still leaning on Harry, who rests his head against Louis’ after intertwining their fingers, and they stay like that for the rest of the drive.

~

Luckily the canyon isn’t too far away, only being a couple of hours away from LA, and Louis is awestruck as they loop around the mountains to get to the bottom, where it resembles a desert.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Harry murmurs in his ear, and Louis’ eyes shift to his.

“You’re not even looking at it.”

“My view is good enough,” Harry winks, and Louis makes a gagging sound at his boyfriend’s cheesiness, but he smiles anyway and quickly kisses him before staring back outside.

They make it to the bottom and Louis practically jumps out of the car, shoving past Harry.

“I can’t stand being in that horrid box any longer,” Louis huffs mostly to himself as he makes a huge show of stretching his limbs.

Harry folds his arms at his dramatic lover, “We just stopped a half an hour ago, Lou,” he laughs, “and quit calling Sarah’s van a ‘box.’”

Louis walks away to explore the area, leaving the other three to set up the tents.

“If I have to hear Mr. Diva complain any more…” Sarah warns as she attaches the four wires of her tent together before moving to help Mitch with his, and Harry snickers at the nickname. 

“He means well, he just likes to complain,” he defends, and Sarah rolls her eyes but smiles anyway at how sweet her friend is.

~

After everything was set up they got a fire going for sundown, and they listen to music as they pass around joint after joint. Louis has been patient since he’s high, but all the pot in the world can’t drown out The Chainsmokers.

“Enough of this indie shit, give me the aux,” Louis demands, and snatches the cord from a hysterical-laughing Tyler, plugging it into his phone and playing The Killers. 

He looks up smugly at everyone and is visibly shocked when the other three are cringing, even Harry, who Louis stares at in betrayal, making everybody burst out in laughs again.

Harry unplugs Louis’ phone and puts his own on the aux, “Let me try,” he giggles, watching for Louis’s reaction.

Fleetwood Mac’s ‘Go Your Own Way’ starts playing and Louis purses his lips, trying not to smile. Harry glances at his friends, “Louis _loves_ this song, he knows all the words-” “I do not!” Louis shouts, a little laugh coming through. 

Harry starts singing along and stands up, trying to get Louis to dance with him, and everyone joins in. Harry yanks his smaller boyfriend up and holds his hands until he gives up and joins in, both of them being switched around to dance with the other three.

Louis looks over Sarah’s shoulder, meeting Harry’s eyes, and both of them are smiling as bright as the sun.

~

“Okay, I admit it,” Louis sighs, and Harry turns his head to look at him from his side. They’re both still outside laying in the sand and staring up at the stars. 

“Admit what? That you’re 5’6?” Harry jokes, and squeaks when Louis pinches him.

“Twat. I was going to say that you’re friends are actually pretty cool,” Louis chuckles, and Harry takes his hand, “I knew they’d grow on you,” he whispers, and they both look up at the sky.

There’s no light pollution where they are, so the sky is insanely clear, and the moon is a perfect crescent. Louis can’t stop staring.

“Jesus, this is beautiful,” Louis breathes, “Yeah,” Harry murmurs beside him, and Louis turns his head to see Harry staring at him.

Louis stops breathing at how intense Harry is looking at him, with so much love Louis could cry, and he stares right back into green eyes. It’s moments like these, just looking at Harry, and feeling the connection between them that makes everything worth it to Louis.

Sighing out his exhale, Louis’ eyes continue scanning his boyfriend’s every gorgeous feature.

Boyfriend. That needs to change.

“Hey, let’s go on a walk,” Louis suggests gently, standing up and holding a hand out for Harry, and the curly-haired one takes it, “Now?” He asks incredulously.

Louis nods and starts dragging Harry further away from the tents, stopping when they’re a ways away and reaches into his pocket for his wallet.

Knowing that he sucks at planning, Louis decided to keep a ring on him at all times when he’s with Harry, waiting for the right moment. 

He guesses this is as good a moment as any.

Louis sneakily pulls out the ring and hides it in his hand, and Harry looks at him in suspicion, his eyes watching Louis’ every movement. 

Louis pockets his wallet and takes a deep breath before stepping closer to Harry and kneeling on one knee.

Harry suddenly gasps loudly and starts coughing, unable to catch his breath, and Louis’ eyes widen in panic as he quickly stands to help Harry, patting his back until he’s able to breathe again.

Harry looks up at Louis with wide, panicked eyes, “I ruined it,” he croaks, and Louis barks out a laugh, cupping Harry’s face and smacking a kiss on his lips.

“Not at all, love,” he giggles, “My speech was going to be right shit anyway.”

They both laugh breathlessly in glee as they stare at each other with matching tears in their eyes.

Harry pulls his _fiance_ into his arms.

“Of course I’ll marry you, Boo,” he croons, and Louis pulls back to kiss him again before resting their foreheads together to watch as Louis slides the new ring on Harry’s only empty finger.


End file.
